The present invention relates to a container closure device for facilitating withdrawal of a liquid from a collapsible sealed packet and a liquid containment system utilizing such a device, wherein the device comprises a needle guide and a septum retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,508 discloses an apparatus for withdrawing a liquid from a closed container wherein the closed container is provided with an open-pore porous storage medium in the form of an integral body. The storage medium touches the liquid at least at times and is located near the end of the withdrawal connection portion. The container allows for withdrawal of liquid from the closed container when the container is in any position and provides almost complete withdrawal of liquid from the closed container. The container can be used for withdrawing a liquid medicament to be used in an atomizer to produce an inhalable aerosol.
International Patent Application WO 00/49988 to Kladders et al. discloses a cartridge for a liquid which can be used in an atomizer for generating an aerosol which can be inhaled for the treatment of illnesses The cartridge comprises a collapsible bag containing the liquid, a dimensionally stable container, and a stiff metal shell. The cartridge is detachably connected to a withdrawing device.
The present invention provides a compact and efficient device of withdrawing liquid from a collapsible sealed packet and a liquid containment system utilizing such a device for connection to a liquid delivery device, in particular, for connection to an aerosol delivery device useful to produce and deliver aerosols of therapeutic medicaments.